narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Izanami
Sakuya Izanami (イザナミ昨夜, Izanami Sakuya) was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Izanami clan, daughter of Konohana Izanami, and the mother of Seimei Izanami. Background During her childhood, Sakuya's life was somewhat harsh, living in times of war and spending most of her time training under her strict mother. When Sakuya graduated from the Academy and became a genin, her mother claimed the only way Sakuya could become a skilled kunoichi was if she witnessed war first-hand. The Third Shinobi World War was occuring and under her mother's orders, headed out for the battlefield, and experienced many of her comrades being killed, and was forced to kill many Iwagakure-nin herself. After she returned back to Konoha, her mother finally accepted her as a "true" ninja and told her to prepare for more missions. Eventually, Sakuya became a chūnin, and later a jōnin. She also gave birth to a son named Seimei, although her husband (who was never introduced) abandoned them and was killed in action during a dangerous mission. Although she was a single mother, Sakuya raised Seimei properly, and he went on to become a kind-hearted individual and very intelligent. Personality Sakuya was a very kind-hearted and gentle individual, having great respect and love for her mother, despite the intense training she put her through and how she made Sakuya witness many of her comrades being killed in order to become a "true" kunoichi. She was also very humble, not being overconfident of her abilities. Because she was prohibited from making friends by her mother to focus on her training, Sakuya was slightly lonely, desiring to make many friends as possible, and after reaching adulthood and finally living her life of independence, she was able to make friends, which erased her loneliness. Sakuya also deeply loved her son, stating that Seimei was the world to her, and would give up her own life to protect him. When Seimei was young, Sakuya refused to raise him the same way her mother raised her, stating that Seimei needed to make friends to not become too focused on his own power and instead giving Seimei something to fight for: his friends. Sakuya believed that having friends was the most important thing in the world, because the world was a very dark place and having many friends could make a person forget about the darkness of the world. Sakuya was also very stubborn, such as during her final battle during , she realized she was outnumbered and would most likely be killed, but after noticing some children near her location, she decided to stay and fight instead of fleeing after she feared that the invading shinobi would pursue and kill the children, which ultimately cost Sakuya her life. With her dying breath, Sakuya displayed great pride and faith in her son that he would live to protect his friends and family and passed away entrusting her son with her family's future. Appearance Sakuya has dark pink hair, dark eyes and light skin. There are a few bangs on her forehead, two long strands frame her face and hang down to her chest, and the rest is short. She wears a short sleeved yellow kimono with white and light pink designs and it opens at her right leg. A large red bow holds the kimono in place, and she sports a yellow bracelet on both her wrists, and two on her right leg under her knee, and wears pink shinobi sandals. Sakuya paints her nails pink and wears light pink lipstick. While on-duty, Sakuya wore the standard Konoha flak jacket, and wore a blank white shirt with her skirt and sandals. Abilities Seeing as Sakuya was a jōnin, she was arguably a very skilled kunoichi. She was known for using her clan's signature technique, the Five Cat Claws. Like most members of her clan, Sakuya was well-versed in fūinjutsu, being able to call forth many animals through her scrolls for battle or to gather information. Sakuya was also somewhat skilled in medical ninjutsu, being able to heal herself, although to an extended point, from slight damages. Part I Chūnin Exams Sakuya makes her first appearance, where she, along with her mother, congratulate her son in making to the Chūnin Exams, and wishes him luck. She is also present during the preliminaries deep into the Forest of Death, and watches on proudly as her son successfully wins his match and advances to the finals. Konoha Crush The finals of the Chūnin Exams are interrupted when Otogakure and Sunagakure invaded Konoha and begin destroying the village. Sakuya aids Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy in battling the Otogakure and Sunagakure-nin at the arena, before heading out to battle other invaders elsewhere. Sakuya was soon surrounded by a group of Otogakure-nin, and despite managing to kill several of them, she was mortally wounded by them, something that Seimei witnessed, and proceeded to mercilessly kill all of the Otogakure-nin. As Seimei held his mother on his arms, Sakuya, with her dying breath, told her son to be strong and protect his loved one, and begged him to look after his grandmother before dying from her injuries, while Seimei cried in despair. Trivia *Sakuya's surname, "Izanami" (イザナミ), roughly translates to "Shinto god". *According to the databook(s): **Sakuya's favourite hobbies were taming cats and spending time with her family. **Sakuya's favourite food was ramen and her least favourite food was curry. Quotes * (Her final words to her son) "My dear... P-Please... be strong, and p-protect those who you love... A-and please, take c-care of your grandmother... s-she needs you..."